Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to(CyberJacques
'Biography' A rogue Vituzad born on the mining moon of Nycyryx,doubting the ways of vengeance and agressivity of his people since the Great Nycyryx Massacre.In his rough childhood,he was rejected for having purple eyes,a rare genetic trait for the Vituzad as they mostly have yellow eyes being often called "N'ek'istra"(Demon with purple eyes in Vituzad).He developped a friendship with Ale'nika a Vituzad female,also having that gene.He studied in the Science domains at the Vituzad Academy.During his studies his relation with Ale'nika was becoming more than friendship as he thought she was the only person who could understand him and also the Vortwarp drive,the current main transportation for the Vituzad which allows faster than warp speeds,had been developped on his home moon.Shortly afterwards,following the refusal of the creator to give the prototype,evoking that it needed more work to be functionnal, the Vituzad High Command stripped off most life off the moon in 2276 until they found it.With a small ground of students from the academy,he left the moon by stealing a backup prototype of the drive.He was,and he still is afflicted by Survivor's Guilt,as he had to make difficult choices to survive,in the end,5 out of 8 members of the team were killed while fleeing to the hangar,including Ale'nika who died before him,hit by a debris.He then began a long trip to a shelter,as he visited nearby worlds and civillisations,but none wanted him because of the Vituzad reputation.During that era,the 2 others crewmembers attempted mutiny.Cyberiade had to kill them,but they sabotaged the drive before dying.He then decided to head to Earth,to be finnaly found in 2379 by the USS Revelation,8 Light Years away from the Sol system.He was then interrogated and,the crew decided to send him to Federation's Starfleet HQ.Where they decided his knowledge on a race with whom they had not did First Contact with them could be useful against them,they then made him elligible to Federation Starfleet Academy.He quickly became friend with Mistar Quinn,and Dnate Tuaid Felanct .He begun as a Command Cadet,transfered to Rapid Response,became Commondore,gained the command of the USS Darksky as well as the friendship of Sion James Dark,Head of Rapid Response,transfered to Head of Operations because of the need of someone to fulfill some adminstrative functions,remplaced Rear Admiral Nannerking225 and remplaced Vice Admiral Smirky and much later became Admiral of the ROBLOX section of Federation Starfleet, then Vice Admiral upon the return of Swordsman524.He then designed by himself the Celestia Class,and later helped design and construction of the Memento class before leaving for a secret mission in the goal of infiltrating the Vituzad to learn more about a plan he considerers dangerous to the galactic community.He has seen comrades at many occasions even if he was into the remote Delta and Beta Quadrants,the most notable occasion being the Dazutiv First Contact .After recovering from being Assumed,he developped psychological trauma and a deeper hate for his people,he systematically refuses help from any counselor.And since the events of the First contact,belives that the Dazutiv are an imminent threat to the Galaxy. Characteristics Cyberiade is known to be patient however somewhat impulsive in certain situations but he is especially known for his perseverance and his altruism,willing to sacrifice himself for the well-being of his comrades,he has a very developped sense of analysis and he is an innate tactician,this combined with his great knolwedge of sciences and Vituzad technologies allows him to developp strategies on the run and apply them.He is marked with a profound hate for the Vituzad since the the events of Nycyryx and still doubts in his leading capacities even if he is a Vice Admiral since the mutiny his comrades attempted.He has an over average piloting record and is an expert using manual control flight(joystick),however it is not that impressive comparating to some other officers.He has good combat skills,due to his morphing capacities enhanced by the Vituzad martial art of Jk'rait but he rarely needs to use them. General Information ---- : Name: Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to : Species: Vituzad symbiont within an Human host : Gender: Male : Year of Birth: 2249 : Height: 6''4(With current host) : Hair Color: Dark brown. : Eye Color: Purple(Does not change even with different hosts) : Blood Type: O - : Medical issue:Asthma : Language Spoken:Federation Standard English,French,Vituzad Dialect. : Nationality: No official nationality Group Information ---- : Joined: April 2009 : Current Branch: Command : Current Rank: Vice Admiral,currently inactive. : Current Position: Vice Admiral, currently inactive. Category:Personnel Records